


The "Innocent" Wolf

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	The "Innocent" Wolf

**"I thought we'd be going out to eat?"**

_"I had to work late."_

**"Well you could have called."**

_"Sorry for making money and paying the bills that give you hot water and light."_

**"That was uncalled for!"**

_"I think it was called for."_

Alexander frowned and threw his utensils to the floor and stood up, shoving the chair back. John followed his actions, baring his teeth. Alex pursed his lips and backed up to the entrance of the living room. John let out a low, inhumane sound that made the floor vibrate. Alexander swallows hard, tripping on the dip of the doorway. John snarled, jumping onto Alex, biting his neck roughly. Alexander let out a shrill cry, tears falling freely down his cheeks from the intense pain coursing through his body. John gripped onto Alex's hips, claws unsheathed. Alexander screamed, gripping onto John's shoulders. "John, stop! I'm sorry! I-I was out of line! Please stop!" Alexander begged through choked sobs. John released his grip and pulled off his neck. Alex sobbed, curling up into a tight ball. John pressed his lips to Hamilton's ear. "You. Are. Mine. I do what I want, and you keep your mouth shut." John growled, getting up. "Do you understand?!" John yelled, kicking Alex's side. "Yes!" Hamilton cried out, trying to curl up more. John straightened his jacket and stormed out of the house.


End file.
